Master
by Tessabe
Summary: This is set in Take a Thief, it's about the master thief that was mentioned briefly in that book. Eventually it does mention Skif
1. Default Chapter

**When I read Take a Thief, It mentioned rumors of a master thief in Haven. Even at the time I thought there was a good story in that, but unfortunately no more mention was made of it. Now that I'm writing Fan fiction I thought I'd try to do my own version. The city and most of it's inhabitants belong to Mercedes Lackey, even the idea of the master thief is hers, I'm only borrowing it.**

Chapter 1 Cold Shoulder

Cold rain lashed him as he rode the winding streets of the city. Bone deep weariness dragged at his limbs. I'm getting too old for this Reven thought to himself. He laughed softly, amused. Old at thirty. He still had at least another ten years before he had to retire and maybe start teaching his craft to the next generation. Well, if he was honest with himself he could retire anytime, Gods knew he had made enough in his career to retire many times over. But he well knew he loved what he did, the danger, the freedom and even the travel. At least most days he loved the travel he thought sourly as he sneezed, rain dripping down the back of his hooded cloak.

He looked through the curtains of rain squinting as he tried to see Inn he was searching for. He wasn't that familiar with Valdemar. He had worked in Rethwellan, Ruvan, Hardorn and even a little in the Empire, but he had been here only once before and that hadn't been in Haven, only the estate of a border Lord.

What little he had seen of Valdemar so far didn't impress him very much. Finally, he stood up in his stirrups to see the sign he was looking for. Sitting again he smiled, he was looking forward to a hot meal and a warm bed. He wasn't used to being this far north and he wouldn't be here now if he hadn't gotten a fat commission. As long as he was here he might do a little freelance work as well. This could be fun. It didn't matter if he took jewelry that was well-known here, he wouldn't be staying past fall anyway. There was always a market for such things. He rode up to the entrance of the Inn, frowning he took in the sign the Red Kettle.

This wasn't in the worst part of town, his persona for this job, didn't require that. Something he was thankful for. He could pass in those areas, but he didn't enjoy it.

"Master Lores, I presume" a smooth voice came from the dark entryway as he handed his horse to the waiting stable boy. He nodded. "I've been waiting for you, you're late" the voice said peevishly.

He shrugged, shouldering the bag holding his "Merchandise" he walked in passing the thin man. He closed his eyes a moment as he got his first close look at his patron. Colors not seen in nature clashed in what he could only assume passed as high fashion here in Valdemar. Gods, he thought to himself shoot me if I ever considered wearing something that god awful. The display of wealth and bad taste grated on his weary nerves, but he kept his expression bland as he looked at the man again. No it doesn't get any better he thought to himself with inward laughter.

"My name is Master Lores" he told the server who came towards him as he entered the door. "I believe there was a room reserved for me".

"Oh, yes sir, I'll have your bags brought up and send for someone to guide you" she started to say.

"Perhaps after a meal" he asked. "I've just come in from the road. And while I'm thinking about it a bath would be welcome too" he said.

"It'll be taken care of" she said.

He felt a hand grab his shoulder and turned staring with cold eyes at his would be patron. The man let go at the look in his eyes.

"I'll discuss business after I've eaten" he told the man.

"Cocky bastard aren't you" he man grumbled, unused to having someone he hired act like this man had.

A cold smile on his lips Reven answered "I can afford to be".

"Yeah" he grumbled. "If you weren't the best".

"But I am"Reven said.

The meal was excellent even if the company left something to be desired. A roast had been cooking slowly over the fire for most of the day and the meat almost fell off the bone. The tubers were well done and the wine was adequate. He had developed quite a palate for wines once his finances allowed for it.

Once done he sighed and waved for the server to take the remains of his meal. He did keep the wine sipping slowly as he looked at the other man. "So, I hear you are looking for gems" he said.

" yes one gem in particular" he said, but before he could go on Reven began talking.

"You're in luck, I've been lucky in the trade recently and I may have what you are looking for" he said. Glancing around the room he added "Perhaps you'd like to come up to my room to see what I've got, I don't like to display it out here where anyone could see it".

"Of course" the other man said getting his point.

At least those dyes haven't addled his mind Reven thought to himself. Though for a minute he wondered. He thought the man was going to blurt out everything in public.

The thought occurred to Reven that he was going to have to make plans for his protection. His contact had assured him his new patron was reliable. He had never steered him wrong before, but there was always a first time and he was beginning to get a bad feeling about this man.


	2. Chapter 2 A Little Piece of Work

Chapter 2 A Little Piece of Work

Reven entered his room his patron on his heels. He looked over where his bags lay at the foot of the bed. His room looked adequate. "You'd better be worth what I paid" his patron muttered at his back.

Reven smiled "We haven't negotiated my price yet" he told the man a slight smile on his face.

"What do you mean, I've already paid Finald plenty" he squeaked out.

"You've paid him, and only for my presence, we haven't negotiated for my talent" he said absently as he walked over to his bag.

"I'll" the man stopped speechless as he tried to think of something to threaten Reven with.

"you'll what, go to the guard and say I'm a fool. I negotiated for a master thief to steal for me and he won't play now" he asked mildly.

He watched with interest as the man changed color, it actually seemed to improve the look of his outfit. Reven hadn't thought that was possible.

He decided to inform the man of the way things worked in his profession. "It works this way. Finald is what's called a middleman you understand the concept" he asked , continuing when the man nodded his face still an interesting hue. "When you negotiated with him it was for a name and a connection with what you were looking for, namely me. He contacted me with the opportunity for a job on the condition that I pay him a percentage of what I make, it's how he makes a living" he looked at his patron, it was a pity his color was slowly returning to normal. "Now I haven't been paid a thing yet and you expect me to do what you want" he asked a little of his irritation leaking into his voice.

The man shook his head muttering "You'd better be worth it".

"You assume I'll do the job, I haven't heard the details of what you want. Believe me" he said looking at the man "It's a major part of any negotiations, if I don't like it I don't do it" he said, steel underlying his voice.

"But then you'd have come here for nothing" his patron said.

"I can afford it, and there is always easy pickings in any city. I don't have to work for you" he said mildly.

"But what if I report you" the man said a look in his eye Reven didn't like. He would have to nip this in the bud.

"Do you remember the bond you posted, above what you paid Finald" he asked.

"Yes" the other man said.

"I've paid the same many times before and to the same people. To put it bluntly the bond means you honor your word and that the person you deal with does the same" he said.

"And If I don't" the other man said, an uneasy tone creeping into his voice.

"Then everything you own, everything you are is forfeit, the guild assassins will target you and your family. Your position here will mean nothing, the guild spans many nations, there would be nowhere you could hide. Do you really wish to risk that for a few baubles or a little pride" he asked.

"No" the man said, subdued.

"Good" he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Now we can begin, tell me what you want and I'll go on from there".

"Alright" he said his voice a little shaky. He hadn't realized what he had been getting into when Denris had pointed him towards Finald.

"I" his voice broke and he began again. "I wanted to take a particular piece of jewelry that Kenrick the jeweler has made for an acquaintance of mine".

"And where is this piece of jewelry now" he asked when the other man stopped.

"It's in the floor safe in Master Gheren's home" he said.

Reven sighed "I need information, this isn't my city. Where is this place and what does this piece of jewelry look like. Now mind you I don't particularly care but it would be nice to know what it will take to do the job you propose. I need to know what's involved, it has a bearing on any price I give you if I choose to take the job".

"Oh sorry" the other man said. By the time they were done Reven had the information he needed, he thought he would take the job. But he thought to himself he would make Lord Jerrin wait until morning for his answer. He was tired of dealing with him tonight, let the fool wait.

"I'll tell you my decision tomorrow morning, whatever I decide you are not to tell anyone a thing, it's part of the bond" he was stating the obvious, but he had the feeling it needed to be said with this man anyway.

"But what about Denris, he's the one who sent me to Finald" he asked.

Thank you Denris he thought sarcastically. "Not even him, if he knows where to find Finald he would know of the bond".

When Lord Jerrin left he sent for his bath and relaxed thinking through his options. He made a mental list of who he would have to contact. Finald would know the names, it was a part of their contract that he provide such aid. His percentage of the profits would more than pay for it he thought with an inward chuckle. When he finally lay down to sleep his exhaustion finally caught up to him and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

When morning came the faint sounds of the inn were enough to wake him quickly, when he was away from home he was always on alert. Groaning he stretched and got up. He started his morning routine of stretches and exercises. In his line of work he needed to remain nimble. Though he took pains to hide it he was more flexible than many half his age. He sighed and he stretched his legs, the price of being in good shape was the exercises he needed to do every morning and keeping active in his work.

Even when he didn't have a commission he would do the roofwalking and other aspects of his craft. He didn't always need to steal anything, There was a game he played with some of his brother thieves, they had a piece of artwork that had made it's way across half the known world. It would never be sold. Instead it was stolen from thief to thief, after all it was much more of a challenge to take from one who did the same thing you did. It was good practice. Currently his old master had the thing stashed somewhere, he had been considering going for it himself when he had gotten this commission. He sighed, it would have to wait.

As he was eating breakfast An impatient Lord Jerrin arrived, coming to his table. He sat with Reven and ordered some wine, this time showing the good sense not to open his mouth further. This morning he was wearing another of his eye watering outfits. I don't need this Reven thought to himself. He ate more quickly, the sooner he dealt with Jerrin the sooner the man would go.

They retired back to his room. Once inside he turned to Jerrin and said "I'll take your job, my price is ten gold" he said. It was a triffle low, but he would have other things he would be doing while he was here.

Jerrin nodded resigned to paying more.

"If I may ask Why are you willing to hire an outlander thief to take this necklace" he asked.

"I asked for the best and You're what was sent to me" he said. He frowned then added "It was a lady friend who asked me to do this as a favor, at the time I had no idea what this would end up costing me" he said ruefully.

"I hope it's worth it" Reven said.

"It will be" the other man answered.


	3. Chapter 3 A Token of my Affection

Ch 3 A Token of my Affection

While Reven was waiting for his contact he pulled out the parts of his kit. Individually there was no way anyone could have seen anything amiss with any of the parts, which was the point of it. There were times in the past that he had been searched, but those searching never found what they were looking for.

The clothing was scattered throughout his other clothing, all blacks and shades of grey, when worn together broke up his outline to a watcher in the dark. A hat to cover his distinctive white gold hair. The dark face makeup and cleaner hidden within other objects, with a twist he freed it from the bottom of a heavy travel mug. The cleanser was found within a bottle marked as wine, while it had an alcohol base anyone trying to drink from that bottle would have had a shock.

Then he pulled his lock picks from the seam pocket of a leather jacket. He found his bag of grease and the bag of oil and tossed them on the bed with the rest. He pulled out his special belt and the various attachments, all that had other uses when not being used in his craft. He eased out the thin blades he always took with him on a job, while his preference had always been in and out before being seen, that wasn't always possible.

The thin leather gloves he didn't have to hide, many with money wore the same type of thing, though the leather of his was much tougher than the norm. He pulled out various cords and other odd items he had found useful in the past. It took very little time to put everything in the various pouches they belonged in. Now that everything was set up he would have a harder time explaining it away. Finally he pulled out his shoes, With thin but tough soles, it was designed to grip, which made climbing much easier.

He smiled remembering the days when he first had started his craft, such items didn't exist and in fact there were perhaps only a dozen that had access to such things. He had designed more than a few of the things in his kit. Some of it had been designed in the Empire and he was lucky that the Empire was mostly ignored here in Valdemar.

A knock at his door banished his musings he came alert, gliding silently towards the door one of his thin blades up his sleeve as he opened the door slightly. "Finald sent me" the little man said.

"And you came here" Reven asked, surprised he would take such a risk.

"I come here often to do errands for the guests here" he said. "That's one of the reason's you was set up ere".

"Watch your language, it's slipping" Reven said absently as he walked over to his kit and sat down next to it.

"Thanks" the other man said, taking the only chair in the room. He pulled out a small roll of papers from his shirt and handed it to Reven.

Reven unrolled it on the bed and the other man leaned forward to watch as Reven traced the outlines of the diagram, he looked up irritated as he saw the man watching "Do you mind" he asked.

"You'll be needing me to fill in information about Gherin's place, I've been there before to run errands for him" he said in response.

Unbelievable, Reven thought to himself he would never give an outsider free run of his holdings, to do so was a major breach of security. He shook his head and returned to the papers before him. When he had memorized it he began to question his contact carefully to get every bit of information he could use.

That evening he walked out into the night, unfortunately he couldn't use his cloak to cover his clothing as he had originally planned. The weather had taken a turn and a heat wave was moving in. While he was used to such heat having been born to the south, these northerners couldn't seem to take it. Instead of his cloak he wore a loose colored shirt over his dark clothing, it covered the belt and anything else that might be of interest.

His cap was in the small bag he carried over his shoulder. Once well out of sight of the Inn he slipped into an alley and soon found a corner to shimmy up. Once on the roof he looked to find his bearings and he took off the shirt and stuffed it in the bag. His cap in place he started to make his way to his target.

It took about half a candlemark to get there, he never went in a straight line to his target. Being used to working in cities that had more of his kind, he was cautious, being careful to watch for a rival and to not advertise his target.

He hung over the edge of the roof, looking for the window he had been told about. It was one that was often left unlocked, but that didn't really matter to Reven. What interested him was that being located above a sheer wall, it wasn't barred as most of the windows were.

Ah, he thought to himself there it is. He backed onto the roof and pulled out another of his toys. The hooked spike looked wicked, but it wasn't a weapon. He used it to anchor the thin rope he was going to use to get to the window. Once in place he tied a special knot into the harness built into his belt and went over the edge into midair, swinging gently he grabbed the side of the window and pulled himself even with it. Another spike anchored his line to the window and he could work with both hands. He grinned, much easier than the beginning he thought to himself.

It was a easy matter to getting the window unlocked. Swinging it open he paused, listening for the slightest sound, before pulling himself inside. Once in he pulled the knot free from his harness and closed the window as much as he could leaving the rope where it was. This was an attic room, so he didn't think there would be a problem leaving his line here.

He carefully made his way to the attic stairs. It wouldn't do to alert his host to his presence with a creaky board, not that he had made such a dumb mistake in years.

He glided down the stair and continued down the hall counting doors as he went. Here we are he thought. Testing the door he found it locked. He shook his head what was the point of hiding your safe in the spare room if you advertise it by keeping the door locked.

Cheap lock anyway he thought with disgust. Inside the room he made his way carefully to the bed and froze at the snore that came from it. He heard the man mutter and turn over before slipping deeper into sleep. Reven shook his head and wondered what else was going to be wrong with his information. He slid under the bed and felt carefully for the thin crack of the safe door. Ah there it is, he used his thin blade to pry up the piece of wood covering the safe, setting it aside he felt the front of the safe.

Dark didn't matter to him, he had been trained to do everything he needed to by feel. He sighed as he began to pull bag after bag out of the safe, his patron was adamant, only the one piece of jewelry was to be taken, pity he thought to himself as he sorted through the heavy gold pieces looking for his quarry.

It wasn't long before he was back on the roof making his way back to his patrons home, as before he didn't go in a straight line and he kept his eyes open looking for the competition. Occasionally he would see another man roofwalking but he could tell they were amateurs, they never saw him.

He entered Lord Jerrin's room quietly, Jerrin woke with a start as the bag containing the necklace landed on his chest.

"What" he gasped, not fully awake.

"This what you wanted" he asked.

Jerrin sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he looked up at Reven his eyes opening wide in fright.

Reven laughed, he knew he was unnerving in his full kit. He pulled his cap off and said "It's me, the thief you hired".

"Oh" Jerrin said recognizing the hair of the other man, he looked down at the bag now on his lap and said with glee in his voice "You've got it, already I thought it would take longer". He poured it out onto his hand and looked at it carefully a smile on his face "That's it" he said.

"Good, then that concludes our business" Reven told him and turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4 Rumors

Ch 4 Rumors

The past week had been profitable for Reven, he had struck five homes, careful to scatter his targets throughout the city. It would only be stupid to concentrate on one area, then the guard would concentrate there as well, though he did remember one summer he had done that deliberately, then when they had set the trap for him he had struck another area entirely. Back then it was more of a game for him. Now he was careful to keep quiet about his activities.

He walked down the road, eventually he would head down to exile's gate, but he was in no hurry. And the habits of a lifetime were hard to break. He could hardly believe it, he had seen no other thief from his brotherhood here. There were rich picking here and the lack of competition was a little unnerving. It made him wonder what they knew that he didn't.

He backed up, the stone of the storefront hard at his back as the crowd cleared way for the rider. He watched curious. Another of those white uniforms, they were rather common here and they always seemed to have white horses. At first he had thought it was a conceit of the crown, he had seen worse than that in his lifetime, but when he had asked his contact he had learned the horses weren't actually horses.

Oh a magical construct he had thought at the time, expensive but not unheard of, but when he had said this to the other man the strangest thing had happened. His face went blank and when he finally started talking again, it was as if the last sentence had been erased from his mind. It made Reven's hair stand on end. It was enough to remind Reven about the rumors he had heard about Valdemar driving mages insane. It was then he had decided not to use his own meager mage gift.

He laughed to himself it wasn't as if he used it much anyway, it left traces and in the empire at least they were expert in tracing these back to the maker. He had learned a lot there, the few times he had worked within their borders.

"Master" the voice whispered in his ear. He turned to see His contact from the Inn.

He nodded and waited for the other man to tell him what he needed to say.

"Finald wants to speak to you" he finally said as the crush of pedestrians dispersed in the rider's wake.

Reven looked at him in surprise, usually he would never see the middleman at all.

"He needs to talk to you" his contact said.

Reven nodded and followed the man, it seemed that following a twisted path was the norm here too, if he hadn't memorized the city he would have been lost after the third turn they made.

Finally the found their way to a small building near the edge of Exile's gate, it tried hard to look prosperous but it just looked tired, as if it were about to give up the fight. They walked through the alley behind the building to a door set in the wall. It was one of those doors that could only be opened from the inside, perhaps a wise idea in this neighborhood Reven thought to himself.

His contact rapped a code on the door as Reven looked on, interested.

The man saw his look and said "It changes every day, you'd never be able to come in this door without one of us and this door is the only way to Finald".

Reven nodded, the door opened to the biggest man Reven could recall seeing and he had seen many men came through the door, he could barely fit his shoulders through the doorway to look at them and he had to stoop to avoid hitting his head.

"Finald's expecting us" his contact said.

The man nodded and without a word he held the door open for them and followed at their heels. Reven could almost feel the man's breath heavy on the back of his neck, he appreciated a good tactic and he thought this doorkeeper was an excellent way to keep visitors behaving themselves.

The steep and narrow stairway grated on the nerves of a man used to the open skies of a city. Reven's shoulders had tensed slightly before the way opened into a larger hall with a series of doors down it's length. At the fifth door the man gently touched Reven's shoulder, stopping him. He knocked on the door and at the muffled voice inside, opened it and gestured for them to enter.

At least he didn't enter after them Reven thought ruefully, he was a little surprised at this tiny office, he would have thought Finald would have gone for something larger, but then again maybe not he thought looking at the figure in rags before Finald's desk. He didn't always deal with the guild and it was probably wise not to advertise his wealth.

Reven waited for Finald to finish his business with the beggar, at least he assumed it was a beggar sitting in the chair in front of the desk. He wasn't really surprised to see one here in the office of an information dealer. People never noticed them and they were everywhere, even in the better parts of town.

Finald looked up with a frown and waved the child out, waiting until the doorkeeper walked them back down the hallway. Then he turned back to Reven "You've gotten careless".

"Careless" Reven asked.

" Hestern's place was robbed last night and now there are rumors that there's a master thief in Haven" he said in an irritated voice.

"I wasn't out last night" Reven said with a frown, maybe there was competition after all. It would keep him on his toes anyway.

"What" Finald asked, disbelief in his voice.

"It wasn't me, ask your man" he said pointing at his contact.

Finald shook his head "Great that's all I need an outsider".

"It's not my problem" Reven said carefully.

"It could be" Finald said. "If he makes it too hot for you" he started to say.

"There are other countries" Reven said, unconcerned.

"You have to help me, you've been bonded" he said.

"My contract is over, anything I do now is extra and has nothing to do with the bond" Reven said, an irritated tone to his voice.

He looked at the worried look on Finald's face "Alright, all I can promise is to keep my eyes open and if I see the upstart I'll warn him off" he said with a sigh.

"Thanks" Finald said with relief. "We can't risk the attention of the Herald's" he said.

"What is it with these Herald's anyway" Reven asked.

"They have mind magic and can see into a man's mind, they also have the truth spell. If one of them gets you you're dead" Finald said with a shudder. His contact had nodded at everything Finald had said.

I guess not all magic is banned here he thought to himself "They'd have to catch me first he said, besides I'm familiar with the truth spell and there are ways around it".

"They can force a man to tell the truth, I saw it once" the contact said.

Reven wasn't sure about that but he wasn't as familiar with mind magic as he was with true magic, he'd keep an open mind.

The rest of the week he mostly just did the roofwalking only occasionally doing an actual job, he had started to get curious about his rival and as he had promised he kept his eyes open.


	5. Chapter 5 An Empty Coffer

Ch 5 An Empty Coffer

Reven finally got tired of looking for the other thief and decided to do another major job, for his own amusement of course. He signaled his contact that he needed to buy some more information, the man arrived the next day to deal. He still didn't know the man's name and in fact he had a strong suspicion that Finald's true name was something other than what he used for his work.

"You have need of me" the man asked smiling, Reven had always paid him well for his part in every job they had worked together on since he came to Valdemar.

Reven nodded "I would like your suggestion for a good candidate for my attentions" he said to the other man.

"Well, there's a merchant on Forwald lane that's known to be a tightfisted, he's known to have money, though you'd never guess it to see his family".

"Sounds good" Reven said offering the other man a piece of fruit before taking a bite from his. "So, what's the layout" he said starting the session.

That evening Reven struck out again. Once on the roof he stripped off the shirt and packed it as before. It would serve to muffle his take, it wouldn't do to rattle at the wrong time. He was going to take Finald's advice to heart and be very careful here in Haven. He didn't want to end up in a Valdemaran prison or worse.

He took his time, enjoying the extra awareness of his surroundings he always had on a job. He also kept an eye open for the other. Occasionally he still saw other thieves taking the high road, but he was sure none were the one he was looking for.

He winced as he saw a man a couple buildings ahead slip and knock a roof tile to the street. He froze himself, melting into the shadows waiting to see if anyone noticed the man's blunder. He considered knocking the man off the roof himself on general principles, but no, he thought sighing to himself there would be the body to explain.

Eventually he finally made it to his quarry, it had a flat roof, something rare here in Valdemar. It appeared that someone had attempted a rooftop garden, but it only looked sad. Most of the vegetation was wilted or dying from the heat. He sighed as he saw the open door in the roof, what was it with people, you'd think they would realize that there was more than one entrance to a building and take measures to protect them, but he often found things like this door. He smiled slightly it did make things easier for him from time to time. He carefully made his way down to the room he had marked on the map his contact had given him.

Finally at the door he worked his way in closing it behind him, he walked silently to where the man kept his safe, once open Reven sorted through it's contents. He frowned, something wasn't right. There should have been more here than he was finding, then it occurred to him, everything here was a one of a kind piece of art or identifiable in some way, Reven grinned slightly. Ah, finally a sign of the other thief he thought to himself. At least now he knew the man was a local which was more than he had known before. If he had been one of Reven's kind it wouldn't have mattered what he took, it wasn't likely that anyone would be able to track it.

He gathered what he intended taking and put the rest back.

The next morning he sent word for his contact.

At the knock on the door he opened it and waved the other man in. "I've come across sign of the one you've been looking for" he said as soon as the door closed.

"You've seen him" he asked.

"No, the only one I saw on the high road last night was a disgrace to the profession" he said with disgust.

"Then what" the other man asked.

"I said sign, not sight" he sighed. "I must have just missed him, he hit my target just before me".

"Then he's truly independent, we don't sell information twice, he must have gotten it on his own" he shook his head. "That makes it harder".

"Well, I at least learned one thing" Reven said.

"What's that" his contact asked.

"He's local, without a network of consequence, he kept to the anonymous stuff, things that could be melted down and the like".

"At least that's something, I'll have to let Finald know about this".

Reven nodded and let him out before starting to hide away last night's take.

That evening he lay in bed trying to think about where his rival would end up next, he shook his head. He didn't know this city the way a native would, he thought perhaps his expertise was canceled out by the other's familiarity, for now at least he thought before he finally fell asleep.

**Yeah, yeah I know it's short but I have to stop this chapter here. You'll understand why when you see the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Disbelief

**Finally I needed to reread parts of Take a Thief to check the time line, sorry I didn't get this out sooner. Good thing I did wait to reread it, I got some ideas to add to this story.**

Ch 6 Disbelief

Reven was sitting in the common room eating another excellent meal, when his contact handed him a slip of paper, he frowned slightly and tucked it away to read in private. He wondered what Finald wanted now. He took his time, Finald could wait, finally he finished and taking his glass with a skin of the wine they had been serving, he retreated to his room.

Once he was comfortable, sitting on his bed, wineskin within reach he pulled out the note. Frowning he tried to make out the writing. It seemed to say that Finald had a commission for him, not in so many words of course.

None of them were so stupid as to put it in writing. He sighed and put away the wine, no more for him tonight if he was to work this evening or the next.

He was ready when he heard the knock at his door, he opened it and allowed his contact into the room. "You have work for me" he drawled.

His contact grinned "This one's a freebie, because of Finald's appreciation of your help".

Reven frowned, this wasn't common. He sat back and waited for the other man to speak, he could always turn it down if he didn't like it.

"There is a merchant by the name of Trenor Severik, he had a priceless collection of miniature silver figurines. Your would be patron wants a good portion of this collection, I have the list here" he said passing it to Reven.

Reven glanced at the list before turning back to his contact "I assume this is a local job" he said.

"Yes, it's another merchant who wants to hire you, your reputation is spreading in certain quarters"

Reven frowned, that was something he had been hoping to avoid, he would have been happy if they didn't link his jobs to one 'master' it just gave the guard someone to look for, namely him. He looked up at the other man "And what's he going to do with the stuff afterward" he asked.

"Well, that's where the bonus comes in" the man said.

Reven waited and the silence stretched on, he knew there was something strange about this _gift ._ "Well" he asked.

His contact looked uncomfortable "The man wants you to wait to leave until the merchant comes home, he wants the man to see you leaving with his things" he said.

"Why" Reven asked in a deceptively even voice. To do something like that would cut down the time he could stay here.

"He figures that if they know it was a master thief, they won't look in the city, and the man just wants it for a private collection, he doesn't plan on showing it to anyone else"

Reven shook his head, the man was mad, he gave him a year, two at the most before he was found out. But he might do it, if the price was right "What's he offering" he asked.

His contact sighed and relaxed, then he named a sum that had Reven leaning forward.

"If I do it, he's not to see me directly" he said to his contact.

The man nodded "That's what he wished as well".

"It's under bond" he asked.

The man nodded. "Good, then tell me what I need to know" he said.

The next evening he started as he had done many times before, once on the roof, he started, still keeping his eyes open for another with any skill, occasionally he would see a local, but as before he didn't see anyone with any degree of skill. He shook his head, where was the man. He was starting to wonder if the man was using the high road as he did, after all, it was a local. He probably knew many routes through the city, it was a thought anyway.

Finally, he found himself on the roof of his target. He paced along the edge counting windows, until he found the one he had been looking for. He pulled out his tools and rigged up his anchor and lines, he swung down the edge of the roof. It was very dark here and he risked using mage sight, it was a passive magic, if something was looking for mages they would never see it. When nothing happened, he continued and soon had the window open. Then he rigged up a crude line to the window frame.

He was not leaving any of his good equipment behind, this was for the benefit of the guard. They would see it and believe that he had been startled into leaving his equipment, not that he would ever do such a thing, but it added to the impression his patron wanted to leave. He grinned slightly, this could be fun.

He found and liberated every item on the list in plenty of time, he grew bored waiting for the man to come home and wandered the room, idly picking up the odd piece and putting it back, one ear ready for warning. Finally the man came home and he heard the sound of distant voices, slowly growing clearer as he came up the stairs. Reven had been told that this Trenor always checked his collection each night before retiring for bed.

When he heard the man was almost to the door, he picked up one of the heavier items that was going to be left and let it drop, he winced at the dull crack it made as it's arm broke off, oops. He thought to himself, amused.

He heard the man yell and the door rattled as he struggled to open the lock quickly, Reven positioned himself by the window and waited. He shook his head, if you were going to lock the thing get a good lock, he thought as he waited for the man. Once the door opened Reven glanced back to make sure he was seen and pulled himself through the window pulling his line up behind him.

His contact took his time, it was several days before he came to pick up the night's haul.

"Are you getting careless" the man asked as soon as he was in the room.

"What do you mean" Reven asked.

"Dropping your goods across half of Haven" the man said shaking his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Reven said. He pointed to the sack of silver miniatures on his bed "They are all here, I dropped nothing".

"Not that, I mean last night" he said.

"I was here waiting for you" he said in an annoyed tone, he hadn't appreciated having to sit on this stuff for so long.

"It must be the other one" he said, grinning. "He's surely ruining your reputation" the man said.

"Tell me" Reven said turning all his attention to what the other man had to say.

"I'm going to kill him, I'll wring his scrawny neck when I see him" Reven said, he was no longer amused.


	7. Chapter 7 A Little taste of Skif

**I'm Not sure I can actually make them meet, I'm keeping this Cannon to the best of my ability, so Skif can't know what Reven is. We'll see though, it doesn't mean that Reven won't see Skif or know who he is, I'm working on that one. I did find a problem with the weather of all things, so I'll be fixing that this chapter. And the last job, Reven did was taken from the book, with my own spin of course. So that belongs to Mercedes Lackey. _I decided to add a_ _little something so this is for all those who've been asking for Skif_  
**

Ch.7 A little Taste of Skif

Over the next week Reven kept his eyes open for his rival, but it appeared the other was keeping a low profile. Good, Reven thought, you just keep doing that.

Early the next week the heat deepened to the point that even Reven with his southern blood was uncomfortable. He sighed, now he was unlikely to find the other, it was too dangerous to do jobs at night and he had never heard of anyone here doing them during the day, though it wasn't unheard of from where Reven came from.

He walked into the quarter he was casing. He looked up at the park and sighed it would be a refuge from the heat, for a while at least.

He sat against the tree eyes closed and listening to the sounds of the city, he pulled off his hat and ran a hand through his damp hair. The jingle of a horses tack made his eyes fly open, he watched in disbelief as one of the white horses the Heralds rode, ambled slowly to the east, grazing as she went. He froze, where was her Herald, he thought.

He didn't make a move, freezing under the tree, he didn't want to draw attention to himself, especially with his hair uncovered, it had always been too noticeable. When he had been young, his master had almost passed him by because of it, only the sheer talent he had displayed had kept him from picking another boy to train.

He kept still, only his eyes tracking the beast as she moved. Another movement captured his attention. A boy, his dark curly hair a little wild, stalked the horse. From his clothes, Reven could tell he was from one of the worse parts of town, it wasn't obvious, but Reven had an eye for detail and thought about everything he could see. From the way the boy moved, Reven could tell he was a professional and there was only one reason for him to be in this part of town now. He frowned, was this the one he had been seeking, he was just a boy. Suddenly Reven felt a burning wish to speak to him, but how to warn him about the beasts nature.

He could see no way to do so without compromising himself, he kept still, watching the drama unfold. He almost laughed when he saw the beast walk between the two hedges, he knew very well from what his contact had been telling him that these 'horses' were no such thing, he could only conclude that she wanted the boy. He sighed what a waste. The boy would have been a master himself in time.

He wondered if he would be able to free the boy after they caught him, it would mean leaving immediately, but he had a feeling the boy would be worth it. It was something to consider anyway. He had been thinking lately of passing his knowledge on to another and he had the feeling that with this boy, it wouldn't be boring.

He grinned slightly at the thought and stiffened as the beasts head turned, for just a moment in his direction, then again maybe that wasn't a good idea, he thought, chilled.

He saw the boy grab her reins and jump to her back, his wide grin disappearing as she jumped and ran, taking the boy on a ride for his life. He stayed where he was, only leaving as the last sound of her hooves stopped echoing through the park. He sighed again and rose, covering his head and walking his twisted path back to the Inn, he didn't feel much like working now anyway and he hadn't liked the look she had given him, he was afraid he had been noticed.

_**There you got your little taste of Skif, though I'm thinking of adding more in a future chapter, a little challenge for myself.**_


	8. Chapter 8 A Word in your Ear

**This is going to be short, I needed to set up the next chapter. I promise to update soon.**

Ch 8 A Word in your Ear

Once back at his Inn, Reven left word for his contact and paced his room impatiently waiting for the man.

At the knock on his door, he almost jumped and turned opening it quickly and pulling the other man in.

"What, what's so important that you called me from another job?" he asked, he looked at the Master closer, Oh, he thought to himself, something has the other man worked up, in all the time the Master had been here, he had never seen him upset. It made a person wonder.

"You wanted word of the outsider?" Reven asked.

"You've seen him?" his contact asked, excitement rising, there could be a bonus in this.

Reven nodded and turned, running his hand through his hair, the look the beast had given him still bothered him, he wished he knew more about these Companions just what could they do.

"Can you point him out to us?" the man asked eagerly.

"Wouldn't do you any good anyway, they have him" Reven said.

"Who?" he asked.

"The Herald's, or at least their beasts do" he said turning back to the other man.

"You'd better tell me what happened" his contact said.

"I was in a park cooling off a bit and I saw a lone Companion, all by itself, while I was watching it lured a boy onto it's back and took off. I believe the boy might be the one we are looking for" he said.

"What makes you think the boy is the one we were seeking?" the other man asked.

"He moved well, and he had brains, obviously a professional" Reven said.

"Brains?" the contact asked.

"Yes, he was working during the day, something your locals haven't thought of in this heat".

Something occurred to the other man "Boy, you said it was a boy" he asked, watching Reven carefully.

"Yes, quite young, it's hard to tell his true age, but he was small" he said thoughtfully.

"About thirteen?" the other asked.

"Could be" Reven answered.

Reven looked on in amazement as the other man started swearing, he started grinning as he heard things he had never heard before, making mental notes, he shook his head.

"What's the matter anyway, If you want the boy, I'm sure you could free him when they're not watching" he asked.

"Not if he's been Chosen" the other man said.

"Chosen?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, it's how Heralds are picked, the Companion's Choose them"

Reven shook his head, thinking about this "Then you have a problem" he said.

"Yes" the other said glumly, A Herald thief, just what they needed, especially a local.

"I have a question" Reven said, breaking the other man's thought.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The beast looked at me for a second, could she tell what I am just from that?"

The other shook his head to Reven's relief "They don't just go in everyones mind, they've got ethics about those things, besides if they had, you'd be in gaol now" he said.

Reven nodded, closing his eyes in relief.


	9. Chapter 9 Missing

**This isn't exactly what I had planned to write, but I like where it is going.**

Chapter 9 Missing

The next few days Reven laid low, waiting to see what had come of recent events. He decided to send his take through the guild to his home, he didn't want to be caught with it if they did suspect him. Relieved of that worry he relaxed some more, though he kept his guard up. He had known of more than one thief who had been caught by getting too full of themselves, some better than he considered himself to be.

One night as Reven took the high road, he saw a figure that moved much better than most of the people he had seen. The boy, it must be the boy. He was a little confused, if he had been Chosen, why would he be taking up his old profession.

Reven followed carefully, keeping out of sight. He smiled slightly, as he watched. The boy didn't have his experience, but he moved well, it was a shame that his talent would be wasted on the Heralds. The boy could have gone far.

He watched as the boy made his way towards exiles gate, his path was much straighter than one that Reven would have taken. Overconfidence, he thought to himself, it wasn't a fatal error, if it was caught in time. Well, it's not my problem now, he thought. Finally he came to a particular house. Reven knew this was it by the attitude of the small body he was watching so carefully.

He watched as the boy threw the meat over the fence at the dogs, pacing his throws to allow the dogs to each get some of the meat. Smart boy he thought. Now he really wished he had been able to train the boy. He had potential, Reven sighed, he knew it was bad when he started repeating himself.

The boy entered through the attic, and Reven waited for a long moment, before following. He heard a slight scuff and followed the sound to a door leading to the upper floor of the house. He grinned slightly at the chorus of snores that wafted through the open door. He stopped a moment and listened, it was hard to hear the boy over the noise these people made, he sighed and peeked into the hall, then lowered himself to the floor.

He felt his way by instinct to where he thought the master of the house would be, but the room was empty. He frowned and backtracked to the other room. Ah, this was it. He stood outside the door and listened as the boy terrified the old man, he frowned. What was the point of this exercise?

Missing girls, he thought. Why would he be asking about something like that? This was something he had to think about, if the boy was actively searching for something, this information might be worth something. He didn't need money, but he did like to know what was going on.

As the boy was forcing the old man to drink his potion, Reven withdrew and silently made his way back towards the attic. He knew the boy wouldn't be leaving that way, he was too short. Reven could take his time and think. He looked up and jumped, grabbing the edge and pulling himself up into the attic. Soon he was on his way out, back to the high road.

* * *

Reven walked the streets of Haven, he had left word for his contact but the man hadn't gotten back to him yet. It gave him time to think. He knew the man would find him easily when he was ready to talk. This place looks interesting, he thought to himself.

It was a tea shop. A place that sold various teas and small treats, it had some outdoor tables as well. He inhaled, catching the scent of a tea he remembered from his time in the Empire. That one was a particular favorite of his. Grinning, he walked in and ordered a pot and some pastries to go with it.

He had just poured himself a cup and was bringing it up to his lips when he caught the conversation at the next table.

"You know someone has been grabbing littles from Haven for the slavers" he heard the man say.

Reven froze, slavers. That was something he had tried not to think of for years. He still remembered the raid that killed his parents and the horrors that followed before his master had freed him from it. Pure chance had him walking through the slavers market and his light hair had caught the man's attention.

He had been looking for a likely boy to train and had bought Reven and another, Ferin he believed the name had been. The other boy had proven too clumsy to be a good thief and master Gherick had found a place for him.

Reven himself had proven to be just what the man had been looking for. He had been his apprentice for years, his burning desire to succeed had made him one of the best, but it had almost been for nothing. His sister had died before he could free her, though he had freed the child she had given birth to.

The boy was one of the few things that made his life worth living now. Though he had the potential, Reven was determined to keep him from the thieves life. He wanted something better for him.

The thought of slavers made his blood burn, it was irrational, but he could kill them all. Scum, not worthing of breathing free air themselves.

Now he wondered if the point of the boys activities were finding these slavers. If it was, perhaps he could watch and get his own shot in. A taste of blood. He sipped his tea and listened to the gossip carefully. I need an inside source in the palace. There was only one person he knew there, maybe this time he would be hiring his old patron. He smiled at the irony.

* * *

That evening Reven was getting ready for bed when someone knocked at his door. He opened it to the sight of his contacts face. "Come in" he welcomed the man. He waved to the pile of pastries in the side table.

The man grabbed one of the pastries and took a bite, while he waited to hear what Reven wanted. He almost choked when he heard the request. "You what?" he gasped out as he got his breath back.

"I'd like to talk to Lord Jerrin and maybe hire him" he said, watching the other man with a slightly amused look.

"Whatever for?" he asked.

"Information and perhaps access to the palace" he said picking up a pastry himself.

"No way, you don't want to go there, the security is too tight" the man said, aghast at the sheer gall.

"I've been in the palace of the Wolf throne, I'm sure this one has less security than that one" he said taking a bite. He looked up, almost laughing at the look on the other mans face.

"I don't know about that, but it's your head. I'll pass the information on, it'll cost you though" he said, shaking his head.

"I already knew that" he said, nudging the bag towards the other man.

He opened it and spilled the coins on his hand, then nodded "This will do it."

Reven nodded and let the other man out. "Thank you" he said quietly to the other mans back.


	10. Chapter 10 A Fox in the Henhouse

**I'm sorry things are so slow lately, I have too many stories started. It just sort of got away from me, but I'm trying to get a few chapters done each weekend anyway, I'd rather be slow and do a good job than fast and sloppy. I do know what I am going to do with this story though, so here's a short chapter to tide you over until I can get more done.**

Chapter 10 A Fox in the Henhouse

Reven sat at the table eating his breakfast when one of the boys who ran errands for the Inn came to his table.

"Sir?" the boy asked.

"Yes?" Reven said, then took the letter the boy held out to him. He tucked it into his shirt and finished his meal, waiting until he entered his room before pulling it out and breaking the seal.

He reread the letter, an invitation? He thought with confusion. It was for a party to be held at the palace, then he glanced at the signature again, Oh, he thought with a smile. Clever, it was more than he would have expected from the man.

It was Lord Jerrin's mistress, Lady Hestris. Now it made sense, though the thought of inviting a thief to a gathering of highborn wearing their best jewels made him smile. At least I can get a look at the possibilities he thought, though he knew he wouldn't be working for awhile, not until he got his chance against the slavers. At the thought of his new goal, he lost his smile.

He pulled out his packs, he was sure that Lord Jerrin wouldn't be expecting him to dress up to their level, and perhaps to some degree he was right. Reven wasn't interested in the height of Valdemaran fashion, but he did have good taste and access to far more possibilities in formal wear than was available here.

It was one of these possibilities that he pulled out of the pack, he shook the tunic out and it's wrinkles seemed to disappear by magic Reven grinned, it was one of the benefits to having contacts in the Empire. The tunic had been made with magic for this very thing.

It was a deep blue embroidered with silver thread, it's buttons down the front were a stone that appeared metallic, darker than the silver. The pants he pulled out next were a silver grey that shimmered in the light of the candles. Then the dark blue leather of his short boots and the deceptively simple silver chain he always wore with this outfit. A white undershirt and the earring with the a dark blue stone that glinted in the light.

The earring was actually more useful than not, it held a passive spell that would warn him of the lies of those he talked to. He didn't have to activate the magic himself, so the guardians of this place should leave him be. Especially if he kept himself tightly shielded.

In any case they would become fixated on the stone and not him, if it grew too annoying he could lose the thing after all, it was an easy thing to replace.

That evening he rode up to the palace and was admitted by the guard after they examined his invitation. A servant took his horse and he followed another servant to the room where the party was being held.

Reven paused at the door, he smiled slightly at the glittering gathering. Vanity was a profitable thing. He sighed as he noticed more of the type of clothing Lord Jerrin had been wearing. He closed his eyes for a moment in self defense before opening them to find the man he needed to find.

He picked up a glass of wine from a passing page and wandered the party in a seemingly random path, but one that allowed him to search for Lord Jerrin. He sipped very lightly, noticing with amusement that others were not quite so circumspect as he.

He stiffened slightly as he noticed a figure in white, a Herald he thought. What was the man doing here? He shook his head slightly, it was unlikely that this was a trap. His former patron knew the folly of that being that they were under bond.

There he was Reven thought with relief. Off to the side Reven stood with his Lady friend, Reven caught his eye and made his way slowly to where they stood.

"Interesting way to hold a meeting" he murmured as he stopped in front of Lord Jerrin, he nodded to his companion.

Jerrin smiled slightly "It got you here didn't it?"

He nodded and waited for the other to speak, the silence lengthened until Reven sighed "Alright I needed access and information here, and you are the only one I know who might help me."

Jerrin regarded him gravely "And what is it you need to know?"

"I have heard rumors of slavers" he noticed the other mans start. "I have found many times in my travels, that when something like that flourishes, there is usually someone in power behind it. I seek this person."

"Why" Jerrin asked, a wary look on his face.

"Let's just say I hate slavers, and those who support them" he said shortly.

Jerrin watched him intently, then nodded and relaxed. "Alright, I'll give you any information you may need.

"How much will it cost me?" Reven asked.

"Not a copper" Jerrin said quietly to Revens surprise.

"Why?" he asked.

"If you take out the slavers, Valdemar will be the better for it" he said, his tone more serious than Reven had ever heard it.

Reven nodded and shook on the deal, it was set. The rest of the party he sat back and enjoyed himself. It wasn't often he rubbed elbows with his potential marks.


End file.
